High School Drama!
by Sabrina-chan
Summary: This contains Yaoi, SasuNaru. So when you don't like don't read. I like the story. It's not my bestest, but I can live with it.
1. High School Drama Chapter 1

**High School Drama! - Chapter 1**

It's February in the Orange-Blue-High-School in Konoha. Naruto was sitting in his usual seat by the window, where he always sat, alone. In his new class were his friends; Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Ino and a beautiful pink-haired girl names Sakura. She was Naruto's first love. He thought she was wonderful, smart, cute, kind… but she didn't return his feelings. He had a huge crush on her before, but he has changed his mind when this one particular person came to the class...

Naruto was all the other years not really early in the school but in the last week it has changed.

_'What's wrong with me? Why am I so confused?'_ But then the person came in the classroom and

sat next to Naruto. Naruto began to blush lightly when he saw that Sasuke is looking at him. He looked away but then couldn't help looking back to _him_ "O-ohayo, Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at him further

"Good morning, dobe."

"TEME!!" yelled Naruto but in this moment it was Iruka to walk into the class with

an angry expression on his face "Sit down! It's class!" all the student's are sprinting to their seats and

sat down. Iruka went to his desk and looked around the class. _'Wow Naruto is today again_

_in the class. I think he know now that school is really important for his future.'_ he thought and then

smiled at Naruto. "So everyone knows that tomorrow is Valentines Day and now we're going make in our Valentine-Cards for YOUR special person. You can search out your pattern by yourself but don't forget to make only one for your one '_special'_ person." A loud happy yell came from the

class but Naruto wasn't so happy about it. Has he a person he loved? For a month he was planning on writing a

card for Sakura but now... He didn't know anymore about his feelings for someone it's so ...weird. He

didn't noticed that he automatically stared at Sasuke. Kiba is poking Naruto on his back "Hey man,

what's up with ya?" he whispered to him. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that Sasuke looked

at him too and then turned around to Kiba to answer him "I dunno...". Iruka handed for all a red a

pink and a white paper to them "So then it's time to begin!" All students began except Naruto he

looked at the papers and then looked to Sasuke who wrote something on the red paper _'Oh...he has_

_a person he loves...'_ Naruto scowled at the thought and felt like crying, but held it back. _'WAIT. Why am I so sad and angry in the same time about it?...is it jealousy?_

_No that can't be, can it?'_ He was deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that the lesson was over.

"Naruto can I talk to you?" Iruka asked, feeling rather concerned about his students well-being.

"Sure." Naruto stood up from his seat and went to Iruka's

desk and listened him. "Naruto what's wrong with you? You come in early to school but not so happy. You always used to be grinning and yelling, but now you're so distracted. And you aren't concentrating listening to the lessons. Have you any problems? Or-" Naruto cut

him of "No I'm fine. It's only...I haven't slept the last nights very well. That's all…" Iruka give a sigh

from himself an then said that Naruto can go to lunch, he nodded and left the classroom.

_'Why am I like that in the last time? I can't sleep and I am not eating this much. ...yes it began at he_

_came to our class...'_

--Flash Back--

Naruto was 30 minutes to late to school, as usual, and he ran to his class. He opened the door silently but was shocked as Kakashi-Sensei yelled at him "YOUR LATE NARUTO! I WILL TALK TO

YOU WHEN CLASS FINISHED!!" Naruto let out a loud groan "SO AND NOW GO TO YOUR SEAT

WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT HERE. YOU HAVE INTERRUPED HIM." Naruto went to his seat and

looked to his first time to the new student and blushed. _'Why the hell am I blushing?'_ he thought.

"So from start please," Kakashi said then the guy groaned and the began to talk

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke

and I transferred to this school because my parent's and I moved out from our town." As Sasuke

stopped to talking about himself he looked at Naruto who was staring at him all the time and smirked.

Naruto's blush intensified and he was redder than ever before.

--End flash back--

_'Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. That can't be... Is it ...Have I...Am I falling in...love with_

_him?'_ At the thought of this his eyes widened, _'But I'm straight! …right?'_ As Naruto arrived the School-Canteen he

looked sad as he saw Sasuke surrounded by fan-girls. Sasuke looked at Naruto's sad face

but Naruto turned his face away from him and went to the table where Kiba and the other were

sitting. Naruto sat there only with thoughts of Sasuke. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

TBC


	2. High School Drama Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto turned his face to the person to see nobody other than Neji.

"Oi, Naruto, what's up with you? You look so sad that you could cry any minute."

"No! No it's nothing..." replied Naruto to quick. He then stood up from the table and left the canteen.

Kiba is looking after him "He hasn't eaten anything. And he hasn't talked that much today. What's going on?"

All the others shrugged and continued eating.

Naruto didn't knew why he was running away but it was so uncomfortable for him to sit there and talk about his situation.

He found himself in front of a big tree with a swing attached to it. He looked at it for a while and then began to swing on it.

Naruto was swinging a little bit for and back with his thoughts on the precious person for him. He was cut off of his thoughts as a voice came from behind him "Aren't you to old for being on a swing?" Naruto turned his head and found Sasuke standing behind him with an evil smirk. Feeling flustered, Naruto turned his head back to his normal position and blushed even more when Sasuke gave him a push to take the swing higher. Naruto then smiled to himself. Sasuke still smirking, stopped the swing and went around facing Naruto, but at that moment Naruto ran off. He turned around "Thank you!" he said smiling and waving. Then Sasuke noticed that the bell was ranging and he ran to his next class.

Naruto, in the class, was now in a good mood and smiled the entire lesson and when Kiba was talking to him he didn't noticed it. But then Sasuke was asking him "Oi dobe!" No reply. "Oi!" Naruto was now cut off when he heard Sasuke's voice. He turned around to face him. "Dobe?" Sasuke looked at him "Do you not feel sick? You are so red." He placed the back of his hand on the blonde's forehead.

"Do you have a fever?"

"N-no...!" he answered and turned his face to the window still smiling.

The bell rang for end of school. Naruto walked to his apartment and was still smiling. His thought back when he was alone with Sasuke and he has pushed him higher and higher he was feeling so good. But as he turned home his happiness was away. He groaned as he noticed how messy his apartment was. Then he locked his door behind him and began to fall over his things on the ground. He was angry about his messy self and picked up a couple of things and put them on the right place.

As he finished with cleaning his 'home' he noticed a little red paper that looked out of a drawer, took it and put the paper on the kitchen table.

He looked and blinked at it a few times "Should I tell him? But...when I do, what if he doesn't feel the same way? W-will our friendship destroyed? No, I can't tell him, can I? Okay I'll write a letter tomorrow I will see whether I give it him or not!"

He then took a pencil and wrote a letter:

_Hey Sasuke,_

_I know you only like me as a friend, and lately my feelings for you have changed, I think I love you. I get jealous when you're surrounded by your fangirls and I'm sad when you're not here. It... It hurts when I can't see you. Every time you look at me, it seems to me that the world is brighter. Every time you say my name, I melt inside. Every time I'm alone with you, I get... nervous, flustered and insecure. Anyway, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship if you don't love me back... I don't mind… honestly…!_

_Naruto_

He stared at the letter and packed it then in his bag. Naruto was so tired now that he was fast asleep in seconds.

Valentines Day. In the next morning he woke up early and made himself ready for school. Naruto was going to the bathroom, showering, brushing teeth and then put on his school-uniform. He was a little bit nervous to tell Sasuke that he loves him, but he was afraid, because it's a boy and when Sasuke loves him back they must hide there relationship, or be shunned.

Naruto walked of from his apartment and went to school. When he was at class, all was decorated with red, pink, and white hearts. All the girls were giggling and smiling. Naruto went to his seat and sat down.

Kiba poked Naruto on the shoulder "Hey, Naruto. Know what? I've got a card from a girl that I don't know," Naruto groaned and said "Whatever. I don't want to have a card!"

"What? You don't want a card from a hot girl?"

"No!"

"Whatever." Kiba turned around to tell Shino the news. Naruto looked out of the window and was daydreaming that Sasuke had tell him that he loves him back.

Naruto woke up and realized that this was only a dream and sighed. In that moment Sasuke walked in the classroom and was straight away surrounded by fan-girls. Naruto looked at him and realized that Sasuke was really angry by the surrounding. So Naruto don't know why, but passed by all the fan-girls to reach Sasuke. He grabbed his hand and quickly gaves him a kiss on the lips. Sasuke looked shocked but when Naruto ran out of class with him on the hand, he followed. As they were out of school and on the place where the swing was, they stopped to get breath. Naruto released his hand from Sasuke's and they both were gasping for air. "Sorry...for...bring you...in such...problems!" Naruto said through breathes.

"No I thank you!"

"Huh?" Naruto was cut off as he felt warm lips on his. His eyes widened but were fast closed when he felt that Sasuke's tongue asked for entrance. Naruto agreed and Sasuke let his tongue explore Naruto's mouth. Sasuke pressed Naruto gently against the tree but didn't broke the kiss. A moan escaped Naruto's mouth as Sasuke kissed his neck. They broke apart from each other and Naruto took a deep breath "I love you!" Sasuke stared at him, wide-eyed. Naruto immediately regretted what he said and prepared to run.

TBC


	3. High School Drama Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto knew that he could never look Sasuke in the eyes again but...why did he kissed him? He couldn't go back into the school behind what was. So he ran home and threw himself on his bed and tears streamed from his eyes and down his cheeks. Naruto looked on a place in his bed where the little letter layed, where it fell out from his pockets. The blonde couldn't see it anymore, he tear to shreds the letter and threw it in his bin.

He cried for hours but then he was fast asleep, until the sound of his bell rang ran throughout the whole house. He woke up, groaned, and stood up from his bed. The face red from crying he opened the door. There stood a angry Sakura.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'D DONE, HUH?" Her voice was that loud that Naruto was now fully awake. "SASUKE SHOULD HAVE HAD HIS FIRST KISS FROM ME!" She burst out into tears and fell to the ground.

Naruto shut the door, leaned against the it and broke out in tears as well. Sakura heard it and stopped crying by herself and was now worried "W-what's wrong with y-you Naruto?". Naruto stopped crying and wiped the tears off of his face "It's nothing..."

"You can tell me. Trust me I don't want to hurt you!" Sakura says now standing at the door

"Trust. That is a big word but it means EVERYTHING to me. You don't know what it means to be all the years alone with no friends and…nobody who loved you."

"B-but I t-thought w-we were f-friends..." The tears were falling from her eyes again.

"S-SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL AT THE MOMENT, SO…LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto stood up from his position on the door and ran back to his bedroom. He was so angry "They don't know how I feel...They don't know ANYTHING about me. Nobody is here to love me...What a pity..." Naruto stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw himself, red face and eyes from crying. His anger came back again and he hit the mirror in little pieces. The glass had damaged his hands rather severely, but Naruto didn't care. He was only happy that he didn't saw his face in the mirror anymore. When he was out of the bathroom he went to his bedroom again and cried himself to sleep once again.

The next morning Naruto knew that he would HAVE to go to school and so he dressed on his uniform. He looked around to find his bag, took it and went out of his apartment.

At his class he went to his seat and sat down on it. He was VERY early in this morning in class, so nobody was there. Naruto looked out of the window and saw two little boys where playing with a football. They were laughing all the time and Naruto had to smile by it. Then, ten minutes later, Kiba was in class too "Oi Naruto! Where were you yesterday? And what wa-WOW WHAT'S THAT?" Naruto noticed that Kiba means his arm so he hid it behind his back "Nahhh. That's nothing. My drink glass was falling on the ground yesterday and then I slipped out of the drinking and my hand was landing in the middle of the sheddered glass. Heh heh!"

Kiba stared more seconds but then sat on his seat behind Naruto. The blonde laid his head on the desk and began to sleep a little bit. He was cut off of his dream when he heard girls giggling and they gave a happy scream from theirselfs, as Sasuke entered the classroom. Naruto hadn't noticed that the class was now complete. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was staring out of the window and sighed a lot of times. He looked at the child's how they were leaving the place with their mothers. Sasuke went to his seat and sat next to Naruto. Naruto didn't wanted to look the Uchiha in the face, but when he heard Sasuke's sigh he looked at him, but turned around again when he saw that the ravenette looked at him back. In the moment were Sasuke would asked Naruto something, came Kakashi in class (art-teacher).

When the first class was over Naruto stood up and went to the closet and Sasuke followed. "What's with your hand?" Naruto didn't looked at Sasuke, but looked at him when he pressed Naruto against the wall. "Tell me what's with your hand?" The blonde looked away and shrugged. He wasn't sure to tell him. Sasuke then took the cut hand from Naruto and kissed the wounds. Naruto hissed by the pain, but then it wasn't that bad. He felt pleasure in his stomach when he thought about Sasuke's tongue were licking his wounds. But then Naruto took the hand away from Sasuke and tried to run away again, but failed. Sasuke held his hands in a tight grip "Don't run away again!" Naruto didn't knew why but tears were streaming from his eyes, he fell to the floor and began sobbing "W-why do you c-care? You d-don't have to care...P-please let me-" He was cut off when Sasuke kissed him. The blonde closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, but not for long then Sasuke released his lips from Naruto's "Why do I care? I love you Naruto. And I wish that you're happy and not sad." said Sasuke in a soft and sexy tone. Naruto blushed "Y-you love...m-me? But why d-did you looked yesterday so...so s-surprised?" He spoke between sobs. The raven head smirked "Because of you. I would tell you first that I love you, and I didn't knew that you loved me back. I was frozen in this moment" He placed kisses all over Naruto's face and licked the tears off with his tongue. Then he looked in the blonds face "You really love me?" he asked.

"Hai" Naruto answered with a smile "I love you!" Sasuke smiled back at him and kissed him deep and passionate.

"I love you too"

When they both stood up and left the closet they saw really angry fan-girls and shocked teachers.

TBC


End file.
